Talk:Madness: Project Nexus
Superguy163 21:40, February 29, 2012 (UTC) this will be SO FREAKING AWESOME. WHY!? WHY WASN'T I ALERTED OF THIS!? - Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 00:55, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Golden Guns What are the point of the golden guns? Their description in Arena Mode doesn't seem any different from the normal counterpart. Givemepancakes 21:46, March 31, 2012 (UTC) For the most part, gold guns are no different and often are just for a variety of visual appearance. None have special properties. ~[[User:Tarantulakid96|''T96 is Awesome!]] Talk 17:18, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ... Givemepancakes 21:46, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Some golden guns have longer ranges. ~[[User:Tarantulakid96|T96 is Awesome!]] Talk 01:24, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Like what? I've checked every gun and it's gold counterpart, and there has't been a difference in range.Psykosis91 (talk) 00:20, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Tarantula must've confused the gold with the laser sight. GAMEZOOOONE (talk) 01:10, May 5, 2013 (UTC) hay where is the 316 sword and secret text? i cannot find them. 04:24, April 6, 2012 (UTC)la spada è dentro un muro della seconda stanza credo e il testo segreto è il tutorial con la TAC-BAR-M. Split This article needs subpages. I dunno, I kinda like the scattered-message-board feel of this. After all, it is a Madness Wiki lol Clifftybonbons 04:30, May 11, 2012 (UTC) squadmates do squadmates level up with you? or are they always the same level? because if they dont, unique squadmates (deimos, sanford, kinkles, blockhead, the swain, ect.) would quickly become obsolete in later waves due to being underleveled.God weapon weilder 04:16, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I am pretty sure they level up. But they seem to be unable to earn experience by themself. (EG:Letting Sanford Rave around on earlier waves did nothing)They seem to gain exp if you do.--Mcfan2 08:19, April 15, 2012 (UTC) From what I've deduced, they seem to upgrade the same way you do, by kill count and the types of enemies they kill. The grunts in the early waves don't get you much experience after you get to level 20 or so. If you really want them to level up quickly have them take down a G03LM. However, they are pretty derpy and like to shoot at the bodies of enemies. And get punched in the face by G03LM's. If you give them an M249 and have them square off with the ATP agents, they should level pretty quickly. Assuming you don't steal their kill. Grab a revolver and a sword, hide behind a barrel, and hope your buddies are smart enough wipe out the bastards before they make player sushi out of you. Also, they don't level up specific talents very well. In other words they spend their points across the board and not towards very helpful perks (DAMMIT Y WONT U LVL ENDURANTZ, OWEN?!?!?)'' Now, this is only a theory but I think because the special characters already have sweet skills, they must have a much higher experience level than what is stated in their info screens. I think this bit of trickery was quite clever on the part of the developers. Who wants to pay $35,000 for a guy who will get punched in the face by a G03LM and lose his $13,500 machine gun you just got him? (EFF'IN JEBUS! DAT GUN WAS EXSPINSIV) Clifftybonbons 04:27, May 11, 2012 (UTC) The special characters like Jesus level up quicker than regular squadmates (CONTRIBUTOR) No, it takes longer to level up specials than regs. The heck are you thinking? GameZone1 (talk) 03:33, January 27, 2013 (UTC) RPG mode? is this released or am i just KAWAZY?! ... Son, I am disappoint. Clifftybonbons 16:35, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Most lilely Yes, all the matter in urgradiog How many traitors/cowards are in Level 1-A? Just wondering. Stanfyord PLAYS DA BASS LIEK A BO$$ 19:55, June 19, 2012 (UTC) 1 cowARD and one traitor Pufflesrcute 20:35, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Wait, I know where the coward is. He's in the locker room with the lockers that have an SR-3. Where is the traitor? 23:16, June 19, 2012 (UTC) The Traitor is the 1337 agent that's locked up in the cell. - Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 23:34, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh. DUH. Stupid me. Anyways, if he's a traitor, then why does he attack us? Stanfyord PLAYS DA BASS LIEK A BO$$ 23:36, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Might of wanted to redeem himself - Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 00:48, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Or maybe he wasn't on either side. Stanfyord PLAYS DA BASS LIEK A BO$$ 01:13, June 20, 2012 (UTC) OR MAYBE ALIENS TOOK OVER HIS BRAAAAAAAAAAIN!!!!! Clifftybonbons 02:04, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Or maybe Hank gave him some terrible pie and he wanted.......(Wait for it)..................REVENGE! ''(DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!) The Agent doesn't attack us, He now really acts like a traitor Strange.... Hmmm... "an appearance from the entire Madness Combat cast" Hm? "the entire madness combat cast" Ah? "Entire madness combat cast" Does that include all mag agents, elite bodyguards, and the sherriff? 00:30, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I doubt that he will include elite bodyguards or the Sheriff. First of all, he disliked the Sheriff as a character, and he is too old, he doesn't fit it with modern Madness. However, I am expecting appearances from Mag Agent Torture, Tricky, and the Auditor in the near future. ~[[User:Tarantulakid96|''T96 is Awesome!]] Talk☺ 01:05, July 22, 2012 (UTC) God dammit. STILL after MONTHS. I still can't find the secret in 1-A that earns the secret badge known as "Can you hear me now?" If anyone knows how to find it, please let me know. All you do is wait for the all of the messages to scroll through in the room you learn about the TAC-bar in without leaving the room. If you've already done this before, then it must've been when the game's medals were not online. ~[[User:Tarantulakid96|''T96 is Awesome!]] Talk☺ 23:59, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Somebody tell me how to hack the minigun into the games save files. I can't open minerva like that. it always has me open it in a different program. The minigun in M:PN See this? this is the minigun. We need it. someone needs to tell us how to hack the minigun into the game's save files. HOLY MOTHER OF GOD, WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS!?, I MUST HAVE IT! >:( >:( - This is sparta..... SPARTA! THIS IS MADNESS COMBAT! (talk) 21:51, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I didn't get that gatling, brah. 20$ goes to the person who can tell us how to hack the save files of M:PN. --- Alright, so after a while of digging, I finally found out how to get the minigun. You will need Minerva for this, and knowledge of how to use it. #Get the M-249 and equip it, being that it is the most similar. #Now, using Minerva, go to >teamleader>myweapons>0 (Assuming you have it equipped as your primary). #Fill out each section using this guide. #Save the file, reopen Project Nexus, and have fun with the Minigun you should have. Hope you guys use this thing, it took me all damn night just to figure it all out. EDIT: Video up! Sciz300 (talk) 09:21, October 20, 2012 (UTC) EDIT2: Christ, here's the link to Minerva . Thanks for the link! :D Ok, I got Minerva, and I see a huge, incoherent jumble of text. How do I get to >teamleader>myweapons>0 ? Can you make a tutorial on how to get the gatling? Psykosis91 (talk) 23:54, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Alright, so I found Minerva. I try to download it. Instead of downloading, it just downloads 7zip. Can anyone help me with this annoying problem?! Where can I download Minerva?! Psykosis91 (talk) 23:40, December 6, 2012 (UTC) What about the urinal? :p 22:29, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Well, the urinal's stats are most similar to the carbon sword, so, try that. GAMEZOOOONE (talk) 02:30, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, I edited the file trying to get the minigun first. Did everything correctly, but when i went back to the game, the continue button for arena combat was greyed out :X ( almost as if i just started playing this game ). But although arena combat wasn't working, story mode was completely intact, remembered where i was up to. The strange thing is, is that in the file, it still remembers everything for the arena combat mode too. Has anyone experienced this, or knows how to fix it? if so please help. 23:37, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello guys I am really having a hard time learning to use Minerva . I'm trying to get the minigun but I don't know how to use it, can you guys help me ? Call sign Azazel (talk) 09:58, April 18, 2013 (UTC)Azazel I am at final step! Step 1: Go open Minerva and click open Step 2: Click on Computer then search Madness Step 3: If complete search check a madness name with Arena(If too many check one by one) Step 4: Then go to teamleader>myweapon>0 and then go to here and fill out each section.Guide Now I understand! If u found like my step and change it and nothing happen,It cause it data it from other browser! Hint: To check the madness check Mycash and see where the file that have same value with ur madness game Any question just ask. And 0 mean ur primary weapon and 1 mean ur secondary weapon Warning:Don't change any data like description or you will be stuck like me! I am going to add minigun for mate (Future_Hank) Future Hank (talk) 03:48, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey When I Open Minerva No Jumble of Text and i dunno how to do it User: Socher19234 and Here is the thing i said : Find this photo : minerv.png Found it. I don't use Newgrounds because it always Mismatched so i use another website. Dark Lords (talk) 04:19, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Voila!!!! Sucess ! U can do this too on your teammate :D! Also i found out it not work for v.18 cause minerva can't read it data News: Don't play M:PN in mutiple website.Play in one website Future Hank (talk) 16:39, August 1, 2015 (UTC) New Ai's Is it just me, or should somebody add the new artificial intelligences that have been added into 1.8? We forgot about Mag Agent Gestalit. We fight it in The Muto-labs. WHere's the Electro cannon? How did i get this head? ...Tricky did it, didn't he? 12:06, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Nope. I did. Psykosis91 (talk) 14:37, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Dont be Daft Man, It was I who severed that head Oh really? Who are you? why didn't you type in four tildes? How Can we know what it was you who severed the head?Psykosis91 (talk) 00:46, November 9, 2012 (UTC) How did you get that head. TELL ME! 11:38, November 9, 2012 (UTC) See that Minerva step-by-step tutorial up there? Yeah. That should give you an Idea. Psykosis91 (talk) 23:09, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I found Minerva. However, right after I try to install it, it just downloads 7zip, which is super annoying. Can anyone help?! I really want to use the minigun. 21:56, November 26, 2012 (UTC) How did you find Minerva?! TELL ME! Psykosis91 (talk) 20:28, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Where do I find >teamleader>myweapons>0 ?! I want to use the Minigun in madness project nexus! Psykosis91 (talk) 21:34, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Superguy163 (talk) 03:20, February 20, 2013 (UTC) go to uploads.ungrounded in sharedfiles, find the number file that has MadnessGame Ultimate in it, go to Arena MadnessGame, and there it is at the bottom. How do I find it with minerva? and where is sharedfiles? I got minerva, and when I looked into the huge pile of gibberish, I couldn't find it. I looked up uploads.ungrounded, and I couldn't find the number file that has MadnessGame Ultimate. If I found the wrong one, then I don't know where the correct one is.Psykosis91 (talk) 15:26, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Superguy163 (talk) 23:08, February 27, 2013 (UTC) You have to click the open button at the top right to find SharedObjects, it has uploads.ungrounded in it, and the number file is probably 5920. Then go to MadnessGameUltimate, and click on ArenaMadnessGame.sol I still have trouble finding it What? I have NO Idea what you're talking about. When I look for minerva, I find an AIR file and open it. I open minerva in notepad, and I can't find the right thing.Psykosis91 (talk) 15:26, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Electro gun ( whatever it's called ) Just wondering, why isn't this gun featured as a weapon in the shop in arena combat mode? 01:30, April 2, 2013 (UTC) T_T The ElectroCannon is not available in the Arena Mode because: #It, and the Auto9 were only put in the game to make Episode 1.5 more interesting. #It would be way overpowered. 28 rounds of 40 damage (not counting headshots), a maximum range of 312, a maximum accuracy of 0.6, and approximately 2 rounds per second? Daaaaaammmmmn. Well, the second best gun after that is a scoped FAL with a laser sight. Well atleast the Auto9 is avalible in arena mode. 06:23, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Value of electro cannon for minerva: ecannon ItsAMadMadMadMadMadness (talk) 01:23, April 15, 2014 (UTC) I had put ecannon. MASMProducciones 06:01, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Minigun tutorial Can somebody please make a tutorial on how to get the Minigun in M:PN? And am I supposed to open minerva in notepad? Psykosis91 (talk) 15:35, May 11, 2013 (UTC) mega hammer does anyone know how to get the mega hammer? (please make a youtube video on how to get it and a link to it) '(CONTRIBUTOR)' You get it in a fashion similar to how you get the minigun, severed head, and urinal. GAMEZOOOONE (talk) 00:36, May 20, 2013 (UTC) but can you still make a youtube tutorial? I understand stuff more if I am showed how to I got it. You'll need the mallet eguiped and you need .minerva (tip: don't click "free download," click on the mini screen below it). 1st, on minerva, go to teamleader>myWeapons>(wherever you equiped your mallet(0=primary, 1=secondary)), then follow this guide . Hope that helped! :) ItsAMadMadMadMadMadness (talk) 01:12, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Just get ModV4... You'll have all sorts of goodies there, including the Minigun, Mega Hammer and the Hook. ~SCP-058-Z (arbonito) (talk) 19:54, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Minigun tutorial + Should I have opened Minerva in notepad? Please tell me step by step on how to get the minigun in minerva (opened in notepad) How can i get the minigun?? im playing in a hacked project nexus how can i put minerva there?? (IamDeimos) Guyz help! Is Episode 1 canon? I know that's Episode 1.5 is canon. But what about Ep.1? FridjikkTheWikiMember (talk) 17:23, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Nowhere near canon. GAMEZOOOONE (talk) 19:40, July 9, 2013 (UTC) It is sad. But nevertheless it is because the Nexus project destroyed by Dr. Christoff. P.S - I think that in the next update, and the episode unfold Hofnarr topic. And we find out how he became into Tricky. FridjikkTheWikiMember (talk) 10:03, July 12, 2013 (UTC) IF U DONT KNOW HOW TRICKY BECAME A ZOMBIE THEN WATCH THE MADNESS VIDS Characters for arena combat Have you wanted to be Hank in arena? Sanford? Deimos? TRICKY???? JESUS???? Well,then i got that solution! You'll need minerva,so go get it,man. First of all,locate your arenaMadnessGame2.sol Here's the directory,when opening file with minerva write "%appdata%" without the quotes on the name bar. It'll lead you to some folders,hit macromedia,then flash player, #SharedObjects,,uploads.ungrounded.net,then 592000 and Madnessgame. after having it open, go to teamleader>mycharacter on the right,there will be a thing that says civ here are the codes: *Hank - hank *Sanford - sanford *Deimos - deimos *Jesus - jesus *Tricky - tricky change it to any of them,save and play project nexus,and enjoy your character. RoboticSektor721 (talk) 01:23, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Use this guide for more values for more characters!! ItsAMadMadMadMadMadness (talk) 16:20, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Dr. Christoff - jesus2 Dr. Hortfan - tricky2 Sleepwalker patient - patient Sleepwalker experiment - experiment Phobos - phobos Zombie - zombie 1337 Agent - agent A.T.P engineer - agent2 A.T.P soldat - agent3 Riot guard - riot Scientist - scientist MASMProducciones 21:01, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Seriously? There's a 'guide' , no need to type it out. ItsAMadMadMadMadMadness (talk) 21:28, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Got the G03LMs!!! G03LM Mk1 - fatboy G03LM Mk2 - fatman If any of you need a tutorial, contact me and I'll do whatever I can to help. ~SCP-058-Z (arbonito) (talk) 22:16, April 7, 2014 (UTC) I forgot to add zombie G03LMs - zombie_fatboy ItsAMadMadMadMadMadness (talk) 22:05, April 8, 2014 (UTC) The guide is not completely missing character. agent_classic MASMProducciones 02:54, April 12, 2014 (UTC) New guide. MASMProducciones 08:14, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Ground Zero soundtrack When you start playing episode 1.5, a really awesome song starts playing. I couldn't find it on Cheshyre's NG or Bandcamp pages, or on www.krinkels.net. It doesn't seem to be the work of Devin Martin or API. It isn't linked on the game's page or credited. Does anyone know where to find it, other than extracting it from the game? (I don't want to try that because it would probably not be at full quality) Answer: It's the later part of the "Fight or Flight" song that never plays in the Arena version but is available at Chesh's bandcamp. Hook You can ''properly use Sanford 's hook in the arena by following these steps: #Make sure you have minerva and Sanford as a squadmate #Equip a melee weapon to your primary #On minerva, go to teamLeader>myWeapons>0 #Change the myType to "hook" (without the quotations) #Reopen Project Nexus, equip the hook to Sanford and add him to an active squadmate. #Enter the arena then exit back #Unequip the hook from Sanford #Equip the hook to your character #Enjoy!' :)' ItsAMadMadMadMadMadness (talk) 18:11, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Cool Armor Get some cool armor! #You need minerva , of course #Eguip some armor to your character #Exit to menu so it'll save #On minerva, go to teamLeader>(myHat) or (myMask) or (myShirt)>myType #For hats: *Nexus Artifact - halo *Horns - horn For glasses use this guide: *Pointdexters - shades9 *Hipsters - shades10 *Nerd Alert - shades11 *Coolguys - shades12 *Heisebergs - shades13 *Cheshyre 's Mug - cheshyre For Hand Straps type "handstraps" That's all I know, if you know anymore please tell me/us.ItsAMadMadMadMadMadness (talk) 18:37, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Special armor. I come to give the names of the special armor. myHat: helmetgolem1 helmetgolem_zombie helmetgolem2 helmet_mag2 hat_luis hair_luis hair5 myMask: agent1_mask agent1_mask_b agent2_mask agent3_mask luis myMouth: mouth10 myShirt: armor_mag2 armorgolem1 armorgolem2 armorgolem_zombie armor_hoody poncho machette MASMProducciones 02:54, April 12, 2014 (UTC) HOLY CRAP I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR THESE FOREVER, THANK YOU SO MUCH. ItsAMadMadMadMadMadness (talk) 14:46, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Unknown Goggles?? GUISE, I found this while playing M: PN. It's not under eyewear in armor. WHAT COULD IT BE?? SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHY IT DOESN'T EXSIST IN THIS WIKI. ItsAMadMadMadMadMadness (talk) 15:28, August 29, 2014 (UTC) sigh http://madnesscombat.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:12692 GAMEZOOOONE (talk) 20:08, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Oh okay, thanks for the info! ItsAMadMadMadMadMadness (talk) 15:54, August 30, 2014 (UTC) 'Are you READY?!' Information : Wave : 600 Weapon : Minigun and Fnal Teammates : Hank(Full Power),The Swain(Full Power) Note : You will last long enough in about 30 second and 10 second in zombie mode! # 08:21, March 29, 2016 (UTC)madness project nexus How to get the minigun, electrocannon, Gesalt armor, normal and red go3lm armor, a sleepwalker experiment squadmate, the mega hammer, and the battle hook. Okay, so go to this link: http://www.hackedonlinegames.com/game/1846/madness-project-nexus-party-mod. If this does not bring you to the website when you click it, highlight it and right click and select the go to button. This is a hacked version of the party mod, you can turn on the hacks if you want. The hacks are stuff like infinite health, ammo and money. But also you can play as different characters in story mode. In arena mode you play as a go3lm mk2. You can now get the stuff that i first mentioned, nothing else though. This a look at a squad you can possibly get in the party mod hacked: 16:14, March 30, 2016 (UTC)Sorry it didn't work Y U NO WORK IMAGE >:( I need help In a youtube vid i saw a guy and he played every player in project nexus on the first lvl. HOW DO I DO THAT?! ALL CODES Characters ; civ = normal character agent = agent agent2 = atp engineer agent3 = atp soldat mag = mag agent nexus mag2 = mag agent gestalt abom = abomination cheshyre = cheshyre swain = the swain sanford = sanford deimos = defimos hank = hank scientist = scientist zombie = zombie zombie_agent = zombie agent zombie_agent2 = zombie atp engineer zombie_agent3 = zombie atp soldat zombie_scientist = zombie scientist zombie_fatboy = zombie fatboy zombie_riot = zombie riot guard fatboy = fatboy fatman = fatman patient = patient experiment = experiment phobos = phobos luis = luis riot = riot guard tricky = tricky jesus = jesus blockhead = blockhead tricky2 = dr. hofnarr jesus2 = dr. christoff Gear; armorgolem1 = g:013m suit helmetgolem1 = g:013m helmet armorgolem2 = g:014m suit helmetgolem2 = g:014m helmet helmet_mag2 = gestalt helmet armor_mag2 = gestalt armor machette = mexi-vest poncho = poncho hat_luis = sombrero hat9 = sombrero hair_luis = mexi-hair handstraps = hand straps mouth10 = sars guard helmetgolem_zombie = g:013m remains armorgolem_zombie = g:013m remains horn = horns halo = halo hair5 = krinkels hawk armor_hoody = reinforced hoody luis = luis brow cheshyre = cheshyre's mug shades9 = pointdexters shades10 = hipsters shades11 = nerd alert shades12 = coolguys shades13 = heisenbergs agent3_mask = obsv goggles agent2_mask = atp mask agent1_mask = agent shades agent1_mask_b = agent shades Weapons; chaingun = minigun broom = broom head = severed head ecannon = nexus electro cannon scalpel = scalpel clipboard = clipboard urinal = urinal tubes = test tubes megahammer = mega hammer hook = battle hook